


On Break

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi invites Kuroko to his apartment for Christmas break, and they find their own way to recover from the stresses of college life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Break

Kuroko just tied the laces on his basketball shoes when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Rising to his feet, he greeted, “Hello, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi offered a small smile as he reached Kuroko’s side. He, too, wore basketball shorts and a hoodie, but the sharp edges of books protruding from his sports bag told Kuroko he had just come from a class. They tried to meet for a game of street basketball at least once a week, but the day and time often shuffled due to their respective schedules.

Though they both attended Tokyo University, the differences in their studies and extracurricular activities made meeting difficult. Not to mention, Kuroko lived with his parents, and Akashi rented an apartment.

“Kuroko,” Akashi returned, tossing the basketball to him. “I hope you did not wait long.”

Kuroko dribbled idly as Akashi set his things to the side of the court and switched to his basketball shoes. The university boasted several gyms with a court, but they preferred the privacy of the courts in city parks. Sometimes others would come by and join them in a game, but if only the two of them occupied the court as they usually did, they often shot around and playfully went against each other in one-on-one, talking and teasing among the dribbles and shots.

“Not at all. I am sure you are busy with finals approaching,” Kuroko said. While he waited for Akashi, he shot the ball at the hoop. It missed and bounced away.

“Yes,” Akashi agreed. “As you are. Will yours be difficult this semester?” He stopped the ball with his foot and dribbled it into his control. He drove past the three-point line, and Kuroko held up his hands to guard. Akashi easily broke past and made a layup.

Kuroko took the ball this time and dribbled outside the three-point line. “No more difficult than usual. Though I assume we will not meet next week for finals?”

“That would likely be for the best.”

Kuroko nodded, and this time, he drove. Akashi stole the ball and dribbled around him to score again.

“Perhaps we can meet over Christmas break,” Kuroko suggested once he took possession again.

“Actually…” Akashi hesitated, and Kuroko stopped his dribbling to give him an inquisitive look. When Akashi spoke, he did so decisively and with purpose. He rarely stopped halfway, and Akashi seemed to notice his out-of-character action, for he continued, “I actually wanted to ask you about your plans for break. I understand that you would want to spend the holidays with your family, but are you free the week after finals?”

“Yes, I have nothing planned for those days,” Kuroko said.

Akashi nodded, and Kuroko watched attentively as his next words came slowly. “Then perhaps you could spend that week with me in my apartment. I do not plan to return home until the holidays, so I will be free.”

Kuroko smiled softly, for he understood now. He crossed the distance between them and gently kissed Akashi’s lips. Akashi cupped his cheek on instinct, and his eyes shone with relief and affection when Kuroko pulled away to nod.

“I would be happy to stay with you.”

The basketball rolled off the court as Akashi took Kuroko in his arms. They did eventually play a little longer, but when the sun began to set, they bid their goodbyes with their sports bags slung around their shoulders.

“Do not work yourself too hard,” Kuroko warned since he likely would not see Akashi again before their final exams ended.

“Of course not,” Akashi promised. “And you as well.”

Kuroko bit back the urge to call him a liar as Akashi left the court. They both knew very well that Akashi would go without sleep and study until he gave himself another stress headache.

Though Akashi found some manner of peace after his game against Seirin during the Winter Cup, he still worked far too hard. He eased up on those around him, but he never quite learned how to let himself go. Even a little.

Kuroko supposed he understood the need to better himself, and perhaps that was one reason he fell for Akashi. Their relationship grew based on mutual awe and respect, but as Akashi spent more time in Tokyo as he prepared to attend university there, he and Kuroko found they enjoyed each other’s company as far more than friends.

They began officially dating in their last year of high school. Kise cried, but everyone else seemed to approve. Kagami even huffed that it was about time.

Going to university together was a dream come true for both of them, but as much as Kuroko cared for him, he worried for Akashi. He took the maximum amount of classes while acting as the student association president as well.

But perhaps, Kuroko decided, he could find a way to help Akashi relax during their week together.

…

Finals passed by in a caffeinated haze of answer bubbles and essay prompts. When Kuroko finally knocked on Akashi’s door with a bag full of clothing and toiletries, he wanted nothing more than to melt into his boyfriend’s arms. He studied and prepared extensively for his exams, but testing still took a toll on him.

Akashi answered with a soft smile, and Kuroko recognized that he felt the same. Kuroko barely managed to drag his bag inside and shut the door before their lips came together in a heated kiss that ended with them both on couch, buttons undone and hair ruffled.

Intimacy like this was no stranger to them. They both felt a little awkward about affection at first, but once they initiated the first awkward kisses and tentative touches, they found a comfort in each other that came from love and familiarity. Neither partook in idle contact with others, but they found an exception to this general rule here.

Kuroko trailed his hands up Akashi’s shirt, noting each ridge of muscle and plane of soft skin, while Akashi kissed down Kuroko’s neck until the other gasped. Nearly the same size, they melded against each other, a perfect fit.

At Kuroko’s silent request, Akashi removed his shirt and then helped Kuroko with his. This, too, the feeling of skin against skin was something treasured but familiar. Love marks faded from time resurfaced as Akashi decorated Kuroko’s collarbone, but as the heat between them increased, Kuroko directed the path of his kisses downward until he took Akashi’s nipple into his mouth.

Now _this_ , this was new.

They had discussed sex, and while they had not gone that far yet, both agreed this was something they wanted to do together. Neither had experience, but they participated in enough research to buy the right supplies. They agreed to wait for when they both had the time and privacy.

Like now.

Akashi’s muffled gasp as his nipple hardened surprised Kuroko, and he sucked again to hear that sound again. Though Akashi draped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to dull the noises, Kuroko still noticed the flush of his skin and heaviness of his breathing. He expected Akashi to remain as collected and unaffected as always, even during this, but apparently he guessed wrong. When Kuroko continued his path lower, Akashi tensed below him, and Kuroko paused.

“Are you okay, Seijuro?”

The sound of his first name seemed to comfort him a little, but Akashi still could not quite meet his eyes. “I’m fine,” he dismissed though the blush on his cheeks revealed what he did not say. “We can continue.”

Kuroko moved to kiss Akashi’s lips this time, and he wrapped his arms around his bare waist. “Seijuro, we will only continue if this is something we both want. If you are feeling unsure, we’ll stop right now.”

Though Kuroko had glimpsed pieces of Akashi’s vulnerability before, he had still mostly expected Akashi to pin him down and thrust into him roughly when they reached this point in their relationship. Now, however, he realized he should have predicted this.

Akashi demanded and lead in nearly every aspect of his life, but relationships with others always acted as a weak spot for him. While he could whip the entire student council into effective organization, he struggled to form a normal connection with his peers. This weakness lead him to treat the members of Teiko as subordinates rather than friends, and though he worked hard to better himself in this way, Akashi’s insecurity still manifested itself here.

When Akashi hesitated to answer, Kuroko kissed his nose and pulled him closer. “I am serious. I just want to spend time with Seijuro. I will not be upset if you want to do something else. I love you no matter what.”

Akashi’s voice hitched, for though this was not the first time Kuroko told him so, the three words still hit him deeply every time. As if he was always surprised someone would feel that way toward him.

“I wish to continue,” Akashi finally decided, barely above a murmur. “I trust you.”

Kuroko smiled and kissed him again, and he inwardly vowed to make this as special for Akashi as he possibly could. He of all people deserved to be held and cherished, especially like this.

“I promise to take care of you,” Kuroko whispered. “I am going to get our supplies. I’ll be right back.”

Kuroko waited for Akashi to nod before returning to where he dropped his bag by the door. He pilfered through his things until he found a condom and the lube, but when he moved back to where Akashi waited on the couch, he asked, “Would you prefer to go to your bed?”

“That would likely be for the best.”

Kuroko took his hand, and they exchanged smiles. As they made their way to Akashi’s bedroom, they stopped several times to offer brief kisses and comforting touches. Neither wore a shirt now, and as soon as they reached the bed, Kuroko tapped the hem of Akashi’s pants.

“May I remove these?” he requested politely.

Rather than answer verbally, Akashi helped him. Both pairs of pants fell to the floor, and Kuroko abandoned his supplies to pattern Akashi’s chest with open-mouthed kisses and worshipping touches. Akashi still attempted to keep his moans to quiet pants, but as Kuroko drew lower, he lost more and more of his control.

When Kuroko slipped his underwear down to his ankles and mouthed his erection, he lost all sense of command, and Kuroko never heard a sweeter sound than Akashi’s resulting moan.

His crimson eyes shined with lust, and Kuroko’s heart warmed that Akashi trusted him enough to reveal this side of him. Even when he neared the edge, Akashi held onto his mask of control until the very end, and Kuroko could only imagine the relief he felt to finally let that facade slip in front of another person.

Kuroko sucked once, twice, before pulling back to reach for the lube. Akashi whimpered at the loss, but Kuroko quickly appeased him by slipping a lube-slick finger inside him. The other’s breathing pattern told Kuroko when he could add a second and then a third, rocking them in and out, and curling until Akashi whimpered again.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Kuroko told him, pressing a kiss to his temple that Akashi seemed too far gone to notice. “I have always admired you for your strength, but now I admire you for a thousand other reasons.”

Akashi’s breath hitched, and Kuroko removed his fingers. A moment later, after discarding his own underwear and slipping on the condom, he centered himself and entered Akashi, slowly, carefully, allowing Akashi time to adjust around him. He watched his expression for every shift and change, hyperaware of the other’s reactions in order to accommodate.

“You care deeply for others in ways that they do not always know,” Kuroko continued. They were normally both so quiet, even when discussing their affection, but as they met like this, Kuroko suddenly needed him to know. That despite everything that happened in the past, he was loved and valued.

Kuroko pulled back and then thrust again, this time faster. He did this again, adjusting his speed, until he found a rhythm that made Akashi gasp. Then he found that particular spot, and Akashi shuddered.

“You try so hard no matter what,” Kuroko told him, hitting that place again and again. Akashi moaned.

“And I am so glad I met you. More than that, I am happy I have grown to know you better. I love every part of you. Every one,” Kuroko repeated, and this time, when he found that place again, Akashi shivered and released between them, and Kuroko followed after.

Kuroko pulled out and collapsed next to him. Almost on instinct, Akashi turned to him and wrapped his arms around him, sliding a leg between his. Kuroko held him close and pressed his face into his hair, breathing in his scent. They both stayed together until their breathing slowed, and the sweat cooled on their bodies.

As much as Kuroko wanted to drift into sleep, his own meticulousness nagged at the latent thoughts of his mind. He pulled away, and Akashi murmured, “There are washcloths in the middle drawer under the sink.”

Kuroko nodded, and when he returned, he wiped them both down with the damp cloth. Once clean, he helped Akashi slide beneath the blankets and quickly joined him.

At ten the night was still young, especially for them. They normally stayed up into the early hours of morning, but exhaustion draped over them like a warm blanket, and they were on break after all. Kuroko pressed his chest against Akashi’s back and held him close.

…

Kuroko woke to the smell of cinnamon.

He opened his eyes and blinked twice to find himself alone in the bed he distinctly remembered sharing. Biting back a sigh, he found his underwear, discarded on the floor from last night, and then pulled on one of Akashi’s shirts. It was just a bit bigger than his own and very comfortable.

He left the bedroom and wandered into the kitchen where he found Akashi pulling a pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven.

“Akashi-kun, we’re on break. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Kuroko scolded.

Akashi slipped off his oven mitts, and Kuroko noted that he now wore a matched pair of pajamas, putting his single shirt to shame. However, Akashi seemed to enjoy his appearance, for he smiled and pulled Kuroko into a morning kiss.

“I woke early and did not want to disturb you,” Akashi finally answered, a light smile still teasing his lips. Kuroko was not sure he had ever seen him so relaxed, and maybe he felt just a tiny bit proud of that. “I made breakfast.”

“Akashi-kun will spoil me.”

“I’ll take the risk. After all, Kuroko spoils me as well.”

Somehow, despite the arrangement last night, Akashi’s suggestive smile made Kuroko blush.

“Of course this is just one of the reasons why I love you,” Akashi added, this time a bit shyly, and Kuroko could not help but pull him into another kiss. Perhaps the cinnamon rolls grew cold before they got around to breakfast, but as Kuroko pointed out, they were on break.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following anon request: I hear you take prompts! How about AkaKuro/KuroAka - (Lots of fluff!) Kuroko assumes Akashi would be the dominant one, but when it comes to their first time, it turns out he's totally the submissive! (And if you don't feel like writing any nsfw, Akashi decides he's too nervous this time round, so it just turns into one big, cute, fluffy cuddle session instead:3 ). ps. Your writing is so amazing, and you're one of my most favourite fic authors ahh:3~ <3
> 
> I decided to go ahead and attempt nsfw, and I hope the result is okay ^_^ You can find me on Tumblr here: eveismypenname.tumblr.com


End file.
